BLEACH: Rewritten
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: {AU} A new, mysterious girl shows up in school, and suddenly things go odd and unbelievable when Ichigo sees her dressed in black and fighting a monster he has never seen before one fateful night. With secrets uncovered and twists along the road to an unknown reality, Ichigo finds himself thrown into the surreal world of the shinigami. {IchiRuki and others}
1. Episode 1

**BLEACH: Rewritten**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** A new, mysterious girl shows up in his school, and suddenly things go odd and unbelievable when Ichigo sees her dressed in black and fighting a monster he has never seen before one fateful night. With secrets uncovered and twists along the road to an unknown reality, Ichigo finds himself thrown into the surreal world of the shinigami.

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort. Pairings are IchiRuki, HitsuHina (mostly just these two), GinRan, UlquiHime, and some one-sided IshiHime, IchiHime, and RenRuki. Although the romance will only be for further chapters.

There will also be manga spoilers, so watch out! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns it.

**Authoress' Note:** My own twists and plans for Bleach are all in this fic. It's an AU, so it doesn't completely follow the storyline. However, I will be borrowing the majority of Kubo Tite's plot for the sake of familiarity. :)

Though there will be romance, the development of the characters will hog the spotlight. :)

* * *

**FOREWORD**

—I hereby acknowledge the fact that this is only a work of fiction that satisfies this authoress' twisted, fangirly mind. Also, this fic is not by any means a way of declaring that I am not satisfied with Kubo Tite's plot/story. I really like Bleach, and I just want to write some 'what-ifs' because seriously, it's plain fun. What's even more entertaining for me is that I am aiming to write this anime-style. So... I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

IT ALL HAPPENED WHEN autumn came.

I was sitting in my seat, my elbow propped up on my desk and my chin resting on my fist. Keigo was talking animatedly to Mizuiro, the latter listening patiently while occasionally checking his cell phone. The two of them are my best friends, and sometimes, when I had nothing to do, I hung out with them on weekends.

On the other side of the room, Tatsuki, my childhood friend, was chatting with Inoue, a girl from my class. Chad, one of my close friends, was standing beside me, silent as he looked out the window.

It was a normal day like any other.

But then the door opened, revealing a girl our age whose height was smaller than average and whose eyes looked like navy-blue in the light.

She looked at us, studying us for a moment, her gaze blank and narrowed.

My classmates stared at her with a sort of fascination and wonder in their eyes. I, on the other hand, merely looked at her, absently wondering who she was.

She was wearing our school's uniform, but I was sure that I had never seen her before.

And her name was...

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted suddenly in a cheerful voice. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Pleased to meet you all."

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

**「 B - L - E - A - C - H 」**

R**_E_**W**_R_**I_**T**_T_**E**_N

_;_

_;_

_;_

Season 1; Episode 1

「**うんめいてき であい**」

The Fateful Encounter

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

WHEN CLASS FINALLY ENDED, Ichigo found himself walking slowly towards his home, alone. Oftentimes Keigo and Mizuiro would accompany him, but this time the former was forced into a shopping spree with his sister (so that he would obviously carry the bags) while the latter was called into the principal's office in order to ask him about particular matters concerning something Ichigo did not really care to know about.

For a brief moment, he wondered if he should make a few stops downtown to search for a gift for Yuzu. She had scored perfectly in her exams, after all, and his own were going to start after two weeks. He wouldn't have the time to go shopping then.

Absently, he ignored the few spirits hovering in his surroundings, not wanting them to know that he could see them.

However, while he was still in deep thought, a loud, ferocious roar met his ears. With that, he jolted in surprise, his head instantly snapping into the direction of the unusual sound.

_What the heck is making that kind of noise?_ he wondered, his legs already moving of their own accord. _Some sort of wild animal?_

When he rounded the corner, he froze in place.

_What—What _is _that thing?!_

Before his eyes was a huge monster with a horrific-looking white mask.

And worst of all, it wasn't alone.

Realizing that they noticed his presence, he was about to jump into a defensive stance when he saw someone leap onto the ground in front of him.

His eyes widened. _What the—_

"_O_—_Oi_!" he yelled at the figure. "Get out of the way! You'll get—"

The dark-haired girl's head immediately turned towards him, her eyes conveying her shock. "Y—You..."

"—hurt," he finished with an unsure tone.

_Wait a second... That's..._

The familiar petite girl was dressed in black traditional robes which were worn along with a pure-white scarf and a white katana guard. She also had the whitest pearl drop earrings.

But the most surprising of all was her hair. It wasn't short-cut anymore; the long, dark tresses came up just below her waist and the uppermost left side was adorned with a white barrette.

"You're that transfer student!" he exclaimed. "What are—"

Her eyes, which were now mysteriously a glittering violet, narrowed at him coldly. "Get out of here, human." Her voice was icy and made no room for argument.

He frowned. "I can't," he argued. "You don't stand a chance against these... these..." His voice trailed off when he suddenly realized what she had said. "Oi... Did—Did you just call me a _human_? What _are_ you?"

Rukia gave a quiet sigh and turned her attention towards the creatures. "Look, boy, I do not know why or how you can see me, but I would advise you to stand back. They are called Hollows, and they are very dangerous to your kind. Now get out of my sight and let me do my job."

Ichigo's frown deepened. The transfer student's—_what was her name again?_—personality compared to what he had seen earlier in school was _nothing_ to what she was showing him now.

It was like she had become a completely different person.

He didn't know what made him step back, but he did.

He was curious as to what she was going to do with her arrogant, quiet confidence.

—

RUKIA WAS FEELING ANNOYED and agitated. The human, who was apparently one of her classmates, was far too stubborn for his own good. She had told him to get out of her sight, but he just wouldn't listen.

Rukia gave another sigh before unsheathing her _zanpakutō _by the hilt. _One thing I know for sure... That boy has reiatsu._

She could feel the orange-haired boy's eyes on her as she pointed her blade towards one of the Hollows using only her right hand.

Then she disappeared.

—

ICHIGO COULD ONLY WATCH in disbelief as the transfer student reappeared out of the blue behind the Hollow at the right. He didn't know how she could do that, and he wondered exactly _what _she was.

_Is this some sort of trick?_

His disbelief soon evolved into awe and shock as she slew the Hollow with her _katana_, causing it to disintegrate into the atmosphere. Then she made quick work of the rest with her efficiency and speed.

She was mesmerizing to watch, especially her gracefulness with her sword and the sureness and quickness in her steps even if it looked like she was just standing while wielding her katana the entire time.

"I must apologize for what I am about to do," she said coldly as she suddenly appeared right in front of him, ironically not sounding the least bit sorry at all. "But it is completely necessary."

He took a step back warily. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to erase your memory."

His eyes widened. "What?" _Erase my memory? What the heck is she talking about?_ "Why should you do that? Are you afraid I'll tell?"

She scoffed. "Afraid? Hardly." She sheathed her katana and took out a... silly-looking thing from her pocket.

He eyed it warily. "What is that?"

She sent him an indifferent glance. "This is a Memory Modifier."

His eyes narrowed. "You haven't answered my other question yet, you know. Why should you erase my memory?"

"Humans with no spiritual power whatsoever should not have any connection to the shinigami world."

"Shinigami?" he questioned.

She gave him an exasperated look, then took out what looked suspiciously like a sketchbook out of her pocket. "Then I have no choice but to explain it all to you," she said in an uncharacteristically chipper tone.

He gaped at her. _Mood swings?!_ "I thought you said that humans with no spiritual power whatsoever should have no connection to the shinigami world?" _And what the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"I changed my mind," she told him calmly. "Besides, you are no ordinary human."

His eyes narrowed. "Care to elaborate on that?" His tone was skeptical.

She gave him a level stare. "You can see, can't you?"

"See what?"

"Spirits."

He frowned slightly. "I... see ghosts from time to time," he admitted with reluctance.

"See? You have spiritual power. _Reiatsu_." She looked a little smug. "That is also the reason why you can see me and those Hollows."

"Then why did you say that you have to erase my memory?"

"That was a lie," she said casually, drawing on her sketchbook like it was just a normal day.

He scowled at her. "What the _heck_?" he deadpanned.

"I just wanted to tease you a bit," she said, giving him a brief, mischievous glance. "You look so serious all the time. Also..." A wistful expression flashed across her face. "You remind me of... someone."

_That was just... teasing...?_ His scowl faltered slightly at the sight of a vulnerable expression on her face. "...What _is_ a shinigami?" he asked, deciding not to probe on topics that were none of his concern.

The wistful look disappeared in an instant. "Shinigamis are souls that have reiatsu. We come from a place called _Soul Society_, specifically _Seireitei_. I, being an unseated officer, have been stationed in Karakura Town for almost four months now in order to take care of the rapid increase of Hollows in the area."

"By _'take care'_, you mean killing them?"

"No. We purify them." She unsheathed her katana and showed it to him fully. "This is called a _zanpakutō_. It is used by shinigamis in order to perform _konsō_." She showed him the process from her drawings. "In your language, I believe you call it _'going to heaven'_. It is one of the shinigami's duties. Now..." She turned to the next page. "Listen carefully. In this world, there are two types of spirits. One is called '_Plus_', and it is the most common spirit. You can say that the '_ghosts_' you usually see are these. Meanwhile, the other type is called '_Hollow_'. They attack living and dead beings alive and eat their souls. These are what you call _'evil spirits_'." She gave him a deadpan look. "Do you have any questions so far?"

He made a pokerface. "Yes, I do. Why do your drawings abnormally _suck_?"

"Bakudō #1: _Sai_," she said calmly, watching with grim satisfaction as his hands instantly trapped themselves behind his back, causing him to fall face-first to the floor.

"OW OW _OW_!" he cried out. "Y—You... What did you do?!"

An evil grin formed on her lips. "You cannot move, can you? This is called _kidō_, and it can only be used by shinigamis." She then drew a mustache on his face using her marker pen.

"What the—?! _Oi_! You little brat!" he shouted.

She instantly gave him an icy glare. "_Little brat_? Look here, boy." She stamped her foot on his leg, causing him to wince at the force. "Even though I look like this, I have been alive almost _ten_ times longer than you have. And you _dare_ call me a little brat?" He could clearly see a vein twitching dangerously on her temple. "Usually, I would kill fellows like you, but the law states that one cannot kill humans they have not been ordered to kill. The law also states that no shinigami should involve themselves with any human."

He stared at her.

They locked eyes for a brief moment before she drew her foot away. "I will now continue the explanation. We shinigami have two duties. One is to guide Pluses to Soul Society using _konsō_ and the second is to exterminate Hollows."

"Then what are you doing in my school?" he demanded, still slightly skeptical of all the information he'd been given. "If you're only doing your duties as a shinigami, then why are you mingling with us humans?"

"That is because I still have two more missions to fulfill," she answered with narrowed eyes. "One is to find and inform a certain man."

"Who?"

She gave him a condescending look. "I will not tell a mere human classified information," she told him coldly.

"I thought I was no ordinary human."

"Nevertheless, you are still a human."

"...Fine then. What's the other?"

"It is to gather information about another certain person which requires me to live like you humans in order to accomplish it."

Ichigo huffed quietly, knowing better than to ask who it was. "All right, fine. Now will you make me move again?"

"No."

He stared at her incredulously. "Why not?"

"Make yourself move."

He glared. "I don't know how to."

"You should know. You have reiatsu."

"I still can't bring myself to believe everything you've just told me though," he deadpanned.

She stared at him incredulously. "Even though I've explained it to you for almost a full twenty-five minutes?!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's impossible to absorb all that information in only twenty-five minutes."

She frowned. "Then I'll wait," she said, sitting in front of him.

"Wait for what?"

"For you to be able to absorb all of it."

His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "What are you, _crazy_?! Just release this… this _kidō_ you put on me!"

"I refuse."

"_What_?!"

"You are a human with reiatsu. You can just try breaking free of the kidō."

"...You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She gave him a mock-shocked look. "Oh no, of course not!"

"...That just makes you the more hard to believe." He was about to try to stand up when he suddenly froze, seeing something behind her.

"Shini—"

"Mmm... What do we have here?" a sly, greasy voice spoke up.

Rukia's eyes widened. _What_—

Before she knew it, she was thrown to the side like a rag doll, her head hitting the cemented road with a hard impact.

"_Shinigami_!" Ichigo cried out, disbelief all over his face. "Oi, shinigami, are you o—"

"Stop yapping, you're so noisy," the Hollow deadpanned, going over towards Rukia and lifting her limp body up. "Just shut your mouth and let me eat this juicy shinigami's soul peacefully before I savour your own taste."

Ichigo's eyes blazed. Then, with all his might, he forced his arms to move.

He wasn't about to let the shinigami girl—even if she was a stranger—_die_ in front of him.

_Move..._

His movements were blocked by an invisible force.

_Move..._

He unconsciously pushed reiatsu into his body.

_Move..._

The invisible force was starting to sway.

_MOVE!_

"Mmmm... I can't wait to eat this girl up!" The Hollow licked its lips, then dangled Rukia over its open mouth.

"Let. Her. _Go_!" Ichigo yelled, punching the Hollow with such massive reiatsu-induced force that it was blown away.

"_Aagh_!" it cried, crashing into a trash can a little far away from where Ichigo was standing.

"_Shinigami_!" The latter rushed over and caught Rukia just before she could fall to the ground. Then, tentatively, he placed her under a nearby pole.

"Oi, shinigami," he said, shaking her gently by the shoulders. "Wake up. You can't doze off if you have a concussion!"

For what seemed like an eternity, her eyes slowly opened. "Y—You..."

He let out a relieved sigh. "Good, you're not dead yet."

"Shinigamis... are technically... dead... you fool..." she said weakly.

He made a pokerface. "Well, I'm glad you're well enough to insult me," he said flatly.

"The... Hollow..."

"It's still alive." He gritted his teeth as he heard an angry roar from a distance. "I don't know how to purify or kill it or—"

"Human."

He looked at her.

She stared back with something akin to resigned trust despite the life almost mostly not evident in her eyes. "I do not... have the strength... to fight anymore," she managed weakly. "So... it's either we die..."

He unconsciously held his breath.

"...or I turn you into a shinigami."

He gaped at her. "Turn me... into a shinigami...?"

"It's only... temporary." She unsheathed her zanpakutō and pointed it towards him, her hand trembling slightly as she panted, struggling to speak. "I will pierce my sword onto your chest... and transfer half of my reiatsu... into you. By doing it, I will be... violating my orders, but... that won't matter." She looked away. "I apologize, but... we have no other choice..."

The loud roar seemed to be nearing them by the second.

He narrowed his eyes, then looked straight into her own violet ones. "Then... can I trust you, shinigami?"

She gave a small smile. "It's not shinigami... It's Kuchiki Rukia."

_Kuchiki Rukia..._ he thought. _Now I remember._

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He held the middle section of the sword and took in a quick breath. "Let's do it."

"Aa."

The blade met its target, and then an explosion of blue light enveloped the surroundings.

When it cleared up, Ichigo stood clad in black shinigami robes and brandished a big sword just beside his soulless mortal body.

Rukia stared despite her gnawing consciousness. _I only gave him half of my reiatsu, but... the size of that sword almost rivals captain-class!_

_I haven't even been able to sense that Hollow's presence earlier and now I realize that it's because of the massive reiatsu he's been releasing that's overwhelmed my senses._

_Just _what_ is he?_

"_You_..." the Hollow growled, appearing in sight and rapidly coming closer. "I've found you! Now I will eat you up, you lowly—"

It never got to finish its sentence.

Blood spurted to the ground as an arm fell off.

Ichigo smirked as he turned to face the enraged creature. "What were you saying?"

_;_

_;_

_;_

_;_

_;_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_;_

_;_

_;_

_;_

_;_

* * *

**End of Episode 1**

* * *

**OMAKE/EXTRA**

* * *

"I HAVE RECEIVED A report that a large group of women were at the school gates earlier complaining about being _'twelve-timed'_," the principal said sternly. "I have also been informed that they are all involved with a certain student here in Karakura High."

Mizuiro gave an innocent, sunny smile. "Why, who is that student, principal-san?" he inquired cheerfully.

The man twitched. "It's _YOU_, Kojima Mizuiro!"

Mizuiro's smile didn't fade the slightest bit. "I do not know such women or _any_ woman at all, principal-san. Your informant must be respectfully mistaken."

The principal twitched even more. "That informant you speak of, Kojima Mizuiro, is _ME_. I _CLEARLY_ heard them say _YOUR NAME_. Or are you going to tell me that I am deaf?"

In a blink of an eye, Mizuiro magically disappeared into thin air.

"_KOJIMA MIZUIROOOOO_!"

* * *

**END—OMAKE**

* * *

**Terminology:**

1\. _shinigami_ – means Death God/Soul Reaper.

2._ zanpakutō_ – means Soul Cutter/Soul Slayer.

3\. _Seireitei_ – means Court of Pure Souls.

4\. _katana_ – means sword.

5\. _kidō_ – means Demon Arts.

6\. _konsō_ – means Soul Burial.

7\. _Bakudō #1: Sai_ – means Way of Binding #1: Restrain.

**Important Question:** Should I use 'taichou' or 'taichō'? Should I use 'soutaichou' or 'sōtaichō'? Should I use 'fukutaichou' or 'fukutaichō'? Please tell me if I should use 'ou' or 'ō'. Thank you! :)

**A/N:** Originally, this should be 'BLEACH: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE', but I think 'BLEACH: REWRITTEN' suits this better.

[If Kubo Tite's Bleach is a shōnen manga, mine is also the same but with a touch of shōjo.]

Now, as for Rukia's appearance, just imagine her long hair to be exactly like Sode no Shirayuki's except for the barrette since Rukia's is far more beautiful-looking (_Hee hee_). And as for the accessories I made Rukia wear, the reason for this is because she is a refined noble and has to prove that by her ladylike appearance.

(**Hint:** Rukia's long hair is crucial to the plot. Trust me.)

I'm rather excited to write the character development. :D (Again, the romance, which is one of the genres of this fic, will only be evident—or subtly recognizable enough—in the later chapters. It plays a role in this story after all. So, as for now, the earlier chapters, will be gen. I'm sure most of you would appreciate the slow pacing when it comes to this genre.)

Please review! I'd honestly like to know what you guys think. Is this good enough for me to continue?


	2. Episode 2

So first of all, I have to apologize for letting this fic be for almost a year. So many things happened, and I don't think I can explain them all here. However, the good news is, I will be updating Bleach: Rewritten every two or three weeks starting today, so don't worry about this fic being on hiatus or discontinued.

If there are some things about the plot that I altered that aren't to your liking, just please trust me on this, because I know what I'm doing.

You'll be surprised as to how my own twists unfold here.

**Important Note:** Injuries sustained in soul form will not disappear when in a gigai or in a human body.

**P.S.:** I didn't expect this fic to have a lot of reviews for the first chapter. I mean, 16? Really? _Wow_. Thanks so much! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns it.

* * *

I THOUGHT THAT IT was going to be the usual quiet nights; I would go home, have a somewhat eventful dinner with my family, kick my father good night, and then do homework and study a bit before bed.

I really hadn't expected to discover a whole lot about this unfamiliar world of the shinigami.

_Kuchiki Rukia_. She was an enigma. She was a bit irritating at first, but when I got to spend more time with her, I didn't mind her antics anymore.

She changed my world in just that one night.

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

**「 B - L - E - A - C - H 」**

R**_E_**W**_R_**I_**T**_T_**E**_N

_;_

_;_

_;_

**Episode Two**

「 **守る力は私の手の中にあります。**」

"_The Power to Protect Is In My Hands_"

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

"PUNY HUMAN!" THE HOLLOW roared angrily. "It looks like I'm gonna have to eat you up first after all!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

The Hollow licked its lips hungrily. "You were supposed to be my dessert. That shinigami girl was going to be my main course. But now that you've angered me, I will gobble you up along with that delicious, immense reiatsu you have!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you're gonna get to eat something tonight, however."

The Hollow roared at him angrily, then made a move to attack him. Ichigo easily cut off its other arm, earning him a frustrated growl.

"_Damn it_! Stay still, you little—"

"If I were to stay still, I would be dead," Ichigo said snarkily.

Then, in a flash, he cut the body up in half, causing the spirit particles to disintegrate into the air.

He let out a quick breath, then immediately turned towards Rukia whose eyes were wide.

_I can't... believe it... I only gave him half of my power, but... how can... he be this powerful? _Her thoughts were reverberating inside her head.

"Hey, you all right? I'll take you to my dad right away," he said with a hint of concern in his voice, noting the way she looked considerably weaker than before.

She coughed slightly. "I... I must get back to my _gigai_ first..."

"Gigai?"

"I will explain later..." she said quietly. "You should... get back to your own body, too..."

He turned to the empty shell which lay beside him. He gulped; it was creepy seeing your own body looking so lifeless...

And so... _dead_.

"...How?"

"Concentrate on merging... with it... Just try..."

Ichigo glanced at her, then went over to his body. After a few attempts, he finally got inside.

Rukia's voice made him turn around. "Please take me... to the next corner... I left my gigai there..."

He nodded, then ran to said destination after carrying her limp form in his arms.

When he reached the place, he instantly spotted a body lying on the ground. "Is that it?"

"Aa..." she affirmed. "Let me... down now please..."

He obliged, then watched as she crawled over to the body and inserted herself inside it.

Before long, she struggled to stand up, and under the lampposts' light, he saw the same transfer student he'd seen earlier that day: the still-small girl with the short dark hair and navy-blue eyes.

Then, without warning, her eyes fluttered to a close and she started to fall to the ground.

Alarmed, Ichigo ran towards her and caught her just before she could touch the cement.

"_Oi_! Don't go to sleep just yet! Hang on!" Hastily, he carried her again in his arms and dashed over towards the direction of his father's clinic.

When he finally reached his destination, he yelled, "Oi, _oyaji_! Oyaji, open up!"

Within a few moments, Kurosaki Isshin's grinning face greeted his vision. "Ichigo, my son! You have successfully gotten home before curfew! I'm _SO_ proud of y—"

"Oyaji, help her!" Ichigo interrupted. "She's falling asleep, and I think she has a concussion!"

Isshin's face instantly turned serious. "Give her to me, Ichigo," he said solemnly. "I will treat her immediately."

Ichigo obeyed, then watched as Isshin gently took Rukia inside.

"_Onii-chan_!"

"_Ichi-nii_!"

Ichigo turned towards the sources and blinked. "Yuzu? Karin?" he questioned. "What are you two doing up this late?"

"It's only 6:00 PM, Ichi-nii," Karin remarked. "Besides, we heard you getting all frantic. What happened?"

"Someone got injured while saving my life," he said quietly. "So I brought her here."

Yuzu and Karin's eyes widened.

"Why? What happened, onii-chan?" Yuzu asked frantically. "Are you hurt anywhere? Did an accident happen?"

"I'm fine, Yuzu," Ichigo said reassuringly. "She... pushed me away before the car could hit me. She didn't get hit, but she suffered a blow to her head."

Yuzu gasped. "That's terrible! I should go assist _otō-san_!"

She left before Ichigo could say a word.

Karin glanced at him. "_She_? The one who saved you is a girl, Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

She smirked. "Well, aren't you embarrassed about it?"

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"Ichigo!" Isshin called out from the doorway of the next room. "She's awake!"

The fifteen-year-old boy rushed over. "Is she all right?" he asked.

"I performed first-aid on her," Isshin informed him. "I'll go get some supplies upstairs while you try to keep her awake."

Ichigo nodded, then went over to Rukia's side.

She turned her head towards him slowly in response, her navy-blue eyes dark with wavering consciousness. "You..." she drawled quietly, "have an amazingly high reiatsu, and because of that, you are leaking large amounts of it. That is the reason why the Hollows are attracted to this town. I do not know why you have not seen one yet or have not been attacked by one yet, but that is what I believe."

He looked at her. "This is all too much to take in, you know."

"I know."

He gave a wry smile. "You can speak better, I see."

"Fool. I recover fast."

"That's because oyaji treated you."

"...That's a separate issue."

He couldn't help but crack a smile. "Anyway, uh..." His voice turned low and unwilling, his cheeks stained the lightest shade of red in embarrassment and a hint of humiliation. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Even at the cost of my own life, I cannot let someone die in front of me," she told him softly, a glazed look in her eyes. "I will regret it and blame myself if I do. Even if it is someone I have just met."

"You shinigami really don't value yourselves, huh?"

"It is our job to protect. I joined the _Gotei 13_ to protect." She gave a small smile, though it was mostly directed to herself rather than to him. "I will never stray from my duty, because it is who I am. I may not be strong, and I may be a mere unseated officer, but I will try my best to improve."

He blinked, and before he could say anything, his father trudged into the room.

"Ichigo, go up to your room for a while," Isshin directed. "I will go treat her wound first."

"Okay." It wasn't everyday that his father was this serious, after all.

He didn't know how long he waited, but after what seemed like an eternity, his door opened, revealing Isshin's solemn face.

"Ichigo, can you tell me what happened tonight?" he asked.

Ichigo hesitated. Was he supposed to reveal the shinigamis to others? Or should he just keep it a secret?

"I heard a roaring sound while I was walking, and it turned out that a drunken driver was going my way," he began, feeling a little guilty that he was lying to his father like this. "It all happened too fast that I couldn't even move. But then she shoved me out of the way and took the blow."

Isshin listened, giving a small smile. "The blow to her head wasn't as severe as I had thought it would be, so she'll be fine as long as she gets some rest," he told him softly. "She's a strong girl. I'll have to thank her later when she wakes up for saving you, then."

"That's good to hear, oyaji." Ichigo was relieved; he didn't really want the shinigami girl to die. Ghost or not, she almost died because of him, and that was enough for him to owe her big-time.

Isshin smiled softly. "You care for her that much, eh, Ichigo?"

"Huh?" The latter stared at his father incredulously. "I just met her today. I don't really care for her. I'm just worried that her death will be on my account, that's all."

Isshin guffawed loudly and told him that he was in denial, earning him a painful kick on the chin.

"O—Ow... B—Brilliant, my son... I expect nothing less..."

Ichigo huffed before placing his school bag on his desk chair.

"Ah, by the way..." Isshin added. "Would you like to sleep by the patient's side tonight?"

Ichigo turned to him in surprise. "What?" He sounded slightly incredulous.

Isshin smirked. "Well?"

Ichigo faltered a bit. "Uh..." Should he? But she saved his life, right?

What has he got to lose, anyway?

"...Sure."

—

YUZU MADE SURE THAT he was comfortable after dinner.

"Are you sure you're okay sleeping on the sofa, onii-chan? Won't your back get sore? Would you like some more blankets?"

"I'll be fine, Yuzu," Ichigo assured his worried sister, feeling a sweatdrop form at her insistence.

"Yeah, Yuzu," Karin piped up. "Ichi-nii's not a baby."

Yuzu pouted. "But Karin-chan—"

"It's late. You should both get to bed now," Ichigo interrupted softly, ruffling his sisters' hairs affectionately. "You still have school tomorrow, don't you?"

"Ichi-nii," Karin grumbled, swapping at his hand. She never liked her hair being ruffled. It made her feel like a little kid.

Yuzu, on the other hand, merely shook her head mentally at the mess her hair had become. "Good night then, onii-chan! Sleep well, okay?"

"Aa, I will," he replied as he watched them saunter up the stairs towards their bedroom.

When they were out of sight, he let out a sigh before going inside the room Rukia resided in.

There she was, sleeping peacefully and soundlessly. He looked at her for a brief moment before laying himself on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

He could never forget the surge of power that had run in his veins the moment she transferred half of her powers to him. The feeling was amazing; it made him feel like he was someone.

Someone who can protect, just like what his name implied.

He was about to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, planning to think about it all in the morning when he suddenly heard a loud roar.

He instantly sat up; while doing so, he saw Rukia's eyes snap open.

"Is that—?"

"It's a Hollow!" she affirmed, sitting up in bed. But then she winced.

"Idiot, you shouldn't get up yet. You're still injured," Ichigo pointed out, standing up from the couch.

"But I have to go defeat it," she insisted. "It is coming this way. To your house." She locked eyes with him, seeing all too clearly the look of revelation in his brown irises. "Your family will be in danger at this rate."

He drew in a sharp intake of breath as thoughts began to fill his head.

_Those monsters that came after me earlier… They're coming here…_

_Karin… Yuzu… Oyaji…_

_They're all in danger because of me…!_

"What can I do?" he asked her immediately, determination and adrenaline pounding in his veins.

"The power I gave you earlier was only temporary," she explained. "It was good for a one-time use. However, I am not sure if you still have that power in you."

"Can't _you_ fight it?" he asked, but then he realized what a stupid question that was. Of course she couldn't fight yet. She was obviously still injured, and there was little doubt in his mind that even the smallest of movements would hinder her strength along with her speed.

Besides, she still looked exhausted—if not tired—by the impact.

He made up his mind, looking at her with an intense, unwavering stare that made her heart jump at the slight familiarity.

"Can I trust you again then, shinigami?"

She stared at him for a few moments before her face relaxed into a small smile. Then, without a word, she took an odd-looking glove from her pocket and wore it in her left hand.

"For the second time, human…" She smiled fully, then started to go at him, grasping his soul inside him by the robe. "…it's not shinigami. It's Kuchiki Rukia."

He smirked in response. "And for the second time, it's not 'human'…"

She managed to pull him out of his body then, and he stood there before her, donning the same shinigami robes and brandishing the same huge zanpakutō.

"…it's Kurosaki Ichigo."

—

"WHAT DO YOU THINK you're doing?"

The Hollow stopped its attempted assault on the house and reflexively turned towards the source of the voice.

But before it could react, a sword cut it in half almost immediately, rendering it to vanish into the air.

A few more Hollows came at him from behind.

Ichigo smirked. "Come on. Come at me!"

One lunged for him, and he parried the strike by cutting it down. Then the other two sandwiched him with claws outstretched, but they never got to grab him for he disembodied them both by just a swing of his zanpakutō.

Afterwards, he stood alone in front of his house, gripping the hilt of his weapon a little too tightly.

With the power he now wielded, he could protect his family. He could ward off anything that could bring them harm. He could now protect Yuzu's smile, Karin's bravado, and his father's innocent, goofy personality.

If it meant keeping them safe, he would risk everything.

Just like his mother did for him.

—

KARIN RAN DOWNSTAIRS, YUZU trailing after her with fear in her eyes. Both of them had jolted awake the moment they heard a sort of crashing sound near their house. Karin, having sensed something unusual and dangerous nearby, signaled to Yuzu to keep quiet.

But the silence didn't last for long.

"There must be some kind of burglar in the house! Oh no! My daughters, we must take refuge in our rooms right away!" Isshin yelled loudly, appearing behind the two girls.

Karin instantly bashed him on the head. "You idiot! Have you ever heard of _whispering_?!"

"_Ow_, ow…" Isshin whimpered.

Before Yuzu could console him, the front door suddenly opened, revealing Ichigo.

"_Eh_?! _Onii-chan_?" Yuzu exclaimed in surprise and disbelief. Though her vision of her brother was very much hazy due to the fact that she still couldn't see spirits very well, she could still make out his vibrant orange hair. She was extremely confused though as to why her brother seemed like a soul now.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin said, eyeing her brother suspiciously. "What were you doing outside with that… _sword_…? And what the heck are you _wearing_?"

Ichigo's eyes widened into the size of saucers, his arms flailing about as he tried to think about what he should say.

_Damn_…! _I can't let them find out_—!

At that moment, a popping sound was heard, and his family's bodies dropped to the floor, revealing Rukia who was behind them, panting slightly.

"That… should do it…" she said, pocketing the strange object which she had shown to him earlier.

_What was it called again?_

"I modified their memories. You should be… safe now…" She started to fall to the ground.

He caught her just before she could. "Are they going to be all right?" he asked her worriedly, sending occasional glances to his family.

"Yes. You should place them in their beds." She gently pulled away from him and looked at him seriously. "You should rest, also. Once I recover tomorrow, I will tell you everything there is to know about being a shinigami."

He nodded absently and a bit dizzily from too much events happening at once and watched her go back to her room. He then started to go towards Yuzu and Karin when a voice suddenly made him freeze.

"_Ichigo…_"

His eyes grew wide in surprise_. What the_— "Who's there?!" he demanded in a low whisper so as to not alarm Rukia, looking around for any sign of life.

Silence met his answer. But before he could conclude that it was only a result of his tiredness, a response came echoing inside his head.

"_Ichigo…_"

The air seemed to thicken slightly along with the mysterious voice.

"_You have yet… to call my name_."

* * *

**End of Episode 2**

* * *

**OMAKE/EXTRA**

* * *

"THAT WAS ONE MEAN truck that hit us last night," Karin grumbled as she ate her breakfast. "The driver could have at least paid for the damage he caused."

Ichigo almost choked on his bacon. "_T_—_Truck_?!"

"Yeah, Ichi-nii." Karin eyed him, puzzled. "Didn't you chase it down? What did the driver say?"

"U—Uh… I…" Ichigo was flabbergasted.

"No matter, no matter. Ichigo!" Isshin said, flashing the orange-haired teen a thumbs up. "Even if you didn't get to the truck in time, you'll still be my loveable, useless son!"

A vein popped on Ichigo's temple. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING _USELESS_?" he growled, kicking his father on the shin.

Yuzu sighed. "There they go again…"

Karin just kept on eating. "You should be used to it already, Yuzu."

* * *

**END—OMAKE**

* * *

**Terminology:**

1\. _gigai_ – means false body/faux body

2\. _oyaji_ – is an informal reference to 'Dad'

3\. _onii-chan_ – is an affectionate term for 'older brother'

4\. suffix: -_nii_ – is an informal term for 'older brother'

5\. _otō-san_ – is an affectionate term for 'Father' or 'Daddy'

* * *

**NOTE:** Thank you so much to those who replied to my last question. Now I have two new ones: should I use '**ō**' and '**ū**' in names, too? Like, for example, '**Tōshirō**' instead of '**Toushirou**', '**Shūhei**' instead of '**Shuuhei**', '**Jūshirō**' instead of '**Juushirou**', '**Kyōraku**' instead of '**Kyouraku**', etc. Also, should I include Kon in this series? I don't really mind him much, but it's a bit awkward whenever he goes on pervert mode and all (_Keigo I don't mind because I think it suits him_) especially when he's in a plushie. If I do include him here, though, I think I would make his personality change mostly (_but of course with good reason_). However, I would really like to know what you guys want. **Please respond**! (_It's for the good of this story_! C:)

**P.S.:** To those HitsuHina fans who reviewed, don't worry! You'll get your dose of HitsuHina goodness in the later chapters. It won't be long, I promise! :D


End file.
